Transfer
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Professor Squawkencluck has been informed she is being transferred. How do those closest to her, especially Danger Moth, take the news? Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _**Another niggling idea that refused to leave me until I had done it. Don't worry, things work out.**_

 _ **This is a Dangerfold (Danger Mouse x Penfold) and Squawkenmoth (Squawkencluck x Danger Moth) fic, the slash and fem-slash warnings apply for this reason. Characters might be a bit OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _SDDP_ _ **.)**_

SDDP

 _A peaceful day in London, her citizens coming and going with the flow of their lives. But, things don't seem to be as peaceful in Danger HQ. Specifically, the office of Colonel K._

SDDP

"Sir, what do you mean I am being transferred?" Professor Squawkencluck asked, voice shaking as she tried to keep her tone level.

"Exactly that, Professor. You're being transferred to a new lab first thing tomorrow."

"Where?"

"You'll receive your new coordinates about the same time. Now, I suggest you get your stuff packed up."

"Sir, have I done something wrong? Why am I being transferred?"

"Why? Funny, I can't quite remember it..."

"Colonel...!"

"Go on now, Squawkencluck, go and pack up your stuff."

"...yes, Colonel." She turned and left the office, wondering how she was going to break the news to everyone... _especially_ her girlfriend.

SDDP

Danger Moth was in the flat Danger Mouse and Penfold called home. She was gushing over their engagement rings. "Ohh, you two are so _lucky_! Who proposed?"

"DM started it, but we both proposed," Penfold chuckled.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

Danger Mouse cocked his head. "You're in a gushy mood today. The date went well last night?"

She nodded. "I can't go into detail, but she is seriously the _best_ girlfriend a moth could ask for!"

The door to the flat opened and Squawkencluck entered. She approached the trio on the sofa. "I thought I might find you in here, Danger Moth."

She looked up and saw the hen she loved. She rose to her feet and approached her. "We were just talking about you! If I knew talking about you would make you appear more often, I'd say your name enough for you to always be by my side. At least until you shut me up."

She smiled wryly. "You are still in an excitable mood? Well, I can definitely list our date in the greatest of successes."

Danger Moth's bright smile faded. "Professor...are you alright? You sound a bit glum..."

"Oh, it's..."

"We can leave you to talk if you'd like," Penfold spoke up, noticing the professor's reluctance.

"No, Penfold. I need you two to stay as well. All of you need to hear this." She took Danger Moth's hands into her own, inhaled deeply and finally broke the news. "I was just informed by Colonel K that I am being transferred as of tomorrow morning."

Five visible eyes widened (the sixth concealed by the iPatch) and three voices launched into exclamations.

"I know, I'm shocked too. I thought I should let you know before I start packing."

"We'll help, Professor," Danger Mouse offered. "It's too much for you to do on your own."

She sighed. "No, it's fine, Danger Mouse. I...need some time alone to work out my thoughts anyway." She looked to Danger Moth. "Don't think this will affect our relationship, I _won't_ allow that to happen."

Danger Moth nodded silently. "But, where will you go?"

"Colonel K will give me my new location in due time. Anyway, if you'll all excuse me..." She gave Danger Moth a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of her hands and turning to leave the flat.

"Squa-!" The door had barely closed after the professor when Danger Moth tried calling out to her.

Danger Mouse had crossed the room to stand behind her. He placed a paw on her shoulder. "We should leave her be for now."

Danger Moth turned to him. "D-DM..." She fully rotated, threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Even though their relationship was intact, she dreaded not being able to see her beloved professor as often as she would.

He returned the embrace and whispered words of comfort to her. He could understand why she was feeling so upset. If he and Penfold were forced to be apart from each other, it would cause him a lot of devastation too.

Penfold was still on the sofa, eyes downcast.

SDDP

It was hard to believe that she had packed so much in so little time. "If only I didn't have to pack at all...I am really going to miss this place. Especially...Denise," she whispered. She sighed as she rolled tape over another box to seal it shut.

SDDP

"We can't just let her go like this. We should see her off, reminding her that she is loved here. It might make it harder, but it's better than her thinking we don't care," Danger Mouse suggested, he was back on the sofa, an arm still around a distraught Danger Moth.

Penfold handed her some tea with extra sugar. "So, a surprise farewell party?"

"With all agents present and accounted for."

"But, some might have missions..."

"All _available_ agents present and accounted for."

Danger Moth sniffed before having a sip of the tea. "It's a good idea. It might be the last night she gets to see many of us. At least there's a chance."

Danger Mouse nodded. "I'll spread the word to the Danger Agents closest to her first, they'd definitely want to come."

"Even Danger Mackerel and Danger Pelican?" Penfold asked.

"Of course. They're still our friends, after all."

SDDP

Evening had arrived and the laboratory was cleared out. Squawkencluck looked at the large, empty space she had considered her sanctuary, the place many of her treasured gadgets had been invented (and sometimes destroyed at the paws of a certain mouse). "No matter where I go, this lab will always be the only one that feels like home to me." She sighed and turned to leave the barren lab, shutting down the power as she did. "Well, Danger Mouse mentioned wanting to see me up in his flat, so I'll go there first, and then find Danger Moth and spend one more night with her."

SDDP

The lights were off, so Squawkencluck switched them on, only to be faced by her friends standing there. She was thankful that, this time, none yelled _surprise_. "Wh-What are you all doing here?"

Danger Mouse stepped forward. "Goodbyes are difficult, especially when alone. So, we wanted to remind you that all of us here love you and will miss you terribly. Professor Professor Squawkencluck, this is a goodbye party in your honour."

She looked around the room. A banner was hung from the ceiling that read _We'll miss you, Professor!_ , there was a table with an assortment of snacks and the stereo had been brought out. "One last night of fun for a group of friends...well, we can't waste it then, can we?" She approached the group and started engaging in conversation.

SDDP

The party had been a fun affair, despite the reason for it being held in the first place. The music had played and everyone danced, the food had been devoured, there was a lot of laughter as fond memories were shared.

It was only as the party was winding down that a sombre mood filled the room. "Everyone, I...I really don't know what to say! I mean, this party has been amazing and I have enjoyed spending this time with you, but...I think now I am going to miss all of you even more." She lifted her spectacles and brushed a tear from her eye. "If I ever can find time, I promise I will come back here to visit. I only hope I don't miss any of you when I do."

"Squawky..." Danger Moth whispered. She didn't care that the nickname had slipped out; everyone in that room knew she and Squawkencluck were girlfriends.

"I thought looking back at my now empty lab was going to be one of the hardest things I'd done tonight, but now I know otherwise. It's...saying goodbye...to...to all of you..."

Tears welled in her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she rose from the ground and flew to her girlfriend, arms extended. " _Squawky!_ "

She caught her and held her close, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. "Oh, Danger Moth...your goodbye will be the _hardest_ for me." She sniffed and bowed her head, hiding her face in Danger Moth's ruff.

Penfold clung to Danger Mouse as tears formed in his eyes; he wasn't surprised to feel his fiance trembling, nor was he alarmed when the mouse suddenly crouched down and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Danger Hedgehog squeezed his eyes shut, head tilted to the ground. "It's not fair..." he murmured.

Danger Mole silently excused himself to a quiet corner of the room.

Danger Mackerel even found himself moved by the two women weeping in each other's arms about possibly never seeing the one they love again. He saw Danger Pelican was barely holding himself together as well.

Needless to say, not an eye in that room was dry. Sniffs and sobs were the only sounds that could be heard.

SDDP

It took a while, but everyone soon calmed down to end the party with a final farewell. As the guests departed, the two couples remained. Squawkencluck looked to Danger Mouse and Penfold. "I'm counting on the two of you to look after Danger Moth for me, okay?"

"Of course we will, Professor, you need not have even suggested it," Danger Mouse responded, his voice a lot softer than usual.

"Good. By the way, congratulations on the engagement." She turned to Danger Moth. "We should have the rest of the night together, just the two of us."

"Down to the final second, Squawky..." Danger Moth agreed.

With fond _good nights_ and _goodbyes_ , the women also left the flat.

Penfold wiped his eyes as he felt himself getting emotional again. "I'm really going to miss the professor, DM."

He squeezed his shoulder. "As shall I, Penfold." He closed his eye. "As shall I."

SDDP

They wanted to stay awake for their final hours together, but fatigue soon overcame them. So, they moved to bed where they shared many kisses and hugs. By the time their eyes couldn't stay open any longer, they'd shed a few more tears before falling asleep in a firm embrace.

SDDP

The next morning, Danger Moth had gone to Danger Mouse and Penfold's flat and had joined them for breakfast. She was a shadow of her former-self, barely the vibrant moth the rodents knew and loved. They could understand why, but it was still a painful sight.

So, it was quite the surprise to see a certain someone step through their entrance with a wide smile on her beak. "Good morning, everyone!"

Danger Moth looked up. Her eyes widened before she shot across the room, slowing her flight before landing in her girlfriend's arms. " _Squawky!_ What are you doing _here_? I thought you'd _transferred_!"

"I did!"

The rodents at the table looked confused. "Squawks, what is going on?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Turns out I was only being transferred to another _building_ , the one next door, in fact. My lab is in _desperate_ need of repairs and this way, I can continue my work for the agency without being hindered by maintenance."

Penfold sighed. "Why didn't Colonel K tell you _sooner_? A lot of heartache could've been saved!"

Squawkencluck nodded. "I was wondering the same thing and even asked him. He had to make final confirmations that it is the building next door and not one over the other side of London."

Danger Moth pulled back from the embrace. She had tears in her eyes, but it was evident by the wide smile on her face they were of joy. "Squawky, do you need some help getting everything set up next door?"

She smiled and nodded. "If all three of you could help, that would be appreciated."

"Then, come join us for a quick brekkie and then we'll see to it together," Danger Mouse invited, gesturing to the two presently empty seats.

Squawkencluck exchanged looks with her girlfriend before nodding. Holding her hand, she walked alongside her to the table and took her usual seat.

"It's a shame though, the goodbye party was wasted."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. After all, it showed me just how many dear friends I have here, and that made me feel like one of the _luckiest_ lassies in the world."

SDDP

 _And so, as our heroes sit down to share in a breakfast to start the day and mark their solidarity, we end yet another story. That was a close one, wasn't it? I was worried the professor would really be leaving! Well, I hope you too stick around for more stories of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

SDDP

 **After note:** _ **Told you it would all work out! This one had really been nagging at me, so much it was distracting me when I tried reading other fanfics. Yes, I know this is fast-paced, but if the series could get away with it, why not a fanfic?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame if you wish to say something. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


End file.
